That Kiss Made Me Think
by dinolove453
Summary: A short Ficlet setting the stage for the sequel. Takes place immidiatly after Maximum Ride ends. Max and Fang are both thinking after the kiss... and Fang has a secret. MaxXFang


Maximum Ride Ficlet

The Kiss Made Me Think…

I was just sitting on the edge of the sand, thinking. Thinking made me feel better, especially when the voice wasn't there. The beach was a good place to think, even though we weren't in our secret hideout anymore.

Ah well.

I just hope that we can get to Virginia soon. Because if we don't I think I'll implode. Then explode. And cover everybody with my guts. Then there wouldn't be no more Maximum Ride to save the world.

Because that's who I am. Maximum Ride. Who has to save the world.

Just great.

Oh look, there's Fang coming towards me… I still don't know what's going on with Fang. Maybe I should.

* * *

Fang came up to Max, his heart beating madly. _Stupid Max for kissing me. Stupid Max. _Fang couldn't help it—Max wasn't stupid to him, no matter how hard he tried to think so.

_Stupid ME for falling in love with Max… _Fang thought irritably before sitting down next to Max in the sand.

"Hey Fang. How's your wing doing?" Max asked casually, pointing at Fang's broken wing.

"It hurts like a thousand knives are being stabbed into it. But other than that I'm fine," Fang laughed.

Max laughed herself and stared out into the empty, cloudless sky. _I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe me. Probably not. _

Max turned to face Fang, her eyes nervous.

"Fang… that kiss… its been making me think…"

Fang stared at Max. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…_

"And I uh... I really like you," Max choked out, unsure of what else to say. Fang couldn't help it. He, silent Fang, nodded and talked.

"I uh… Max, I uh… this is hard to explain," Fang stammered.

Max nodded.

"I uh… I'm in love with you," Fang stuttered, looking scared.

* * *

I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped. Not only had Fang just said the most at one time in his life, he had also just said _he loved me_. Max. Me. 

Oh God.

I couldn't help it, lots of color rose to my cheeks rapidly. I stared down at my boots, all my recently-grown back hair fell all over my face.

"Fang, how long have you uh…?"

"A very long time, Max," Fang admitted.

I looked up and looked at Fang. Never before had I seen him this way. NO, he didn't look any different, I just saw him in a whole new light. He was handsome. His wings were magnificent, and I knew that the huge emotion recently swept over me could only mean one thing.

I loved him back.

I did the only thing I knew I could do at that moment. I threw my arms around him, making Fang stagger back into the sand.

Before moving my lips to his, I found his ear to whisper a small message.

"_I love you too,_" I whispered before moving my mouth to his.

His arms, which had remained limp before, rapped around my waist. Pushing us back up to a sitting position, he then rapped his wings around me too. He had an impressive wing span. His wings touched mine—and I could feel the limp one.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, if only for a moment, I stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

His embrace didn't end with the kiss, it just tightened.

"Oh Max—you don't know how long I've been waiting for this to happen," Fang moaned, staring at me.

"Quite talkative today," I giggled.

"Yes. I'm only silent when I don't have you—this has been since I started loving you," Fang sighed.

"Guess you've loved me for a very long time," I smiled.

"Practically forever," Fang admitted, and leaned din to kiss me—not me kissing him.

_Yes you Max—Fang and you belong together. Just like Iggy and Nudge, Gazzy and a girl you haven't met with, and Angel and a boy you haven't met yet—all with wings. _Driving the Voice out of my head, I continued to kiss Fang. Not even the Voice could stop me now.

Fang plastered against me, stopping the kiss, just to kiss my nose, my forehead, my cheek, my neck, and then back to my lips.

I pulled my hands up around his neck and rapped them around his neck, pulling me even closer to him. Fang's hands became tangled in my hair, and I honestly though our lips would never part.

But of course they did. After a while, Fang pulled away from me, his eyes shut, sighing contentedly.

God, I do love him, I though happily, resting my head against his shoulder. Fang kissed the top of my head, loving every minuet of this.

_I was HIS Maximum Ride now. And I love it! _

(793 Words) There will be a sequel. I was just trying my hand at a ficlet.


End file.
